


Happy

by EiriniThalassa



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Living Together, My take, Posted Before the Episode Actually Aired, Scene Tag of Sorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiriniThalassa/pseuds/EiriniThalassa
Summary: Carina is making lunch. A scene tag of sorts.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 235





	Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was completely unplanned. It was written in a few minutes, and I blame it entirely on the pic retweeted by Stefania. :P
> 
> I’m probably way off base here, but I don’t really care. :D

“Mmm, it smells so good!” Maya said, entering the kitchen.

“It’s almost done.” Carina returned as she continued to stir the food on the stove, her back to her girlfriend.

“Not that I mind it, by any means, but you know you don’t have to cook. I can eat at the Station.” Maya offered as she came up behind Carina and slipped her arms around her waist, placing her chin on the brunette’s shoulder in the process.

Carina’s heart fluttered and she smiled. “I know, but I want to. I think we should try and eat more home-cooked meals now that we live together.” she clarified. “Here… try it!” she said as put a little bit of the food on one of the utensils she was holding and offered it to Maya…

…who did not hesitate to try it. It tasted great, there was no doubt about that, but what made the blonde’s heart skip a beat was not the food but the fact that it was Carina preparing it for them. In their kitchen. In their house. Even thought they had been living together for a couple of weeks now, Maya still couldn’t quite believe her luck. She could not believe that in the midst of the worldwide pandemic, and so much suffering and heartbreak, she was fortunate enough to be living with the woman she loved. And a part of her couldn’t help but feel guilty about it.

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound Carina’s voice. “So, what do you think? Do you like it?”

“Hm?” the blonde uttered, still a little dazed.

The Italian frowned slightly in confusion. “I asked you if you liked the risotto.”

“I love it, yeah. It’s exquisite!” Maya said.

Carina put the utensils down on the counter and turned off the stove. “Where were you just now?” she asked as she turned to face Maya without breaking their embrace. “I mean, I know the food is tasty, but I don’t know that it’s tasty enough to take you out of this world.”

“No, only you are capable of that!” Maya promptly returned, showing off her dimples. “And to answer your question, I was just thinking about how lucky I feel, despite everything. How happy I am that we’re living together.”

Carina smiled adoringly. “I am happy too, bella. More than I can say!”

“I love you, Carina!” Maya uttered emotionally.

“I love you too, Maya!” the brunette returned, closing the distance between them in a kiss.

Maya smiled into it.

As they broke apart for air, Carina laced their fingers together. “C’mon!“ she said.

“But, what about lunch?” Maya asked, though her question was really a rhetorical one.

“It can wait!” the Italian returned with a telling grin as she led them toward their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Take care! :)


End file.
